chexquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xbolt
10th birthday wad This is from atariangamer. What happened to the wad? some stuff doesn't work. And the malfunction sequence in e1m3, isn't there. Most stuff that happens is due to either an "else" statement or a "setlinetexture" statement. help please?? That is odd. Are you using Doom Legacy to play? If you aren't, you should use Legacy. If you are, try re-downloading the 10 Years wad. And if that still doesn't work, re-download Legacy. -Xbolt 23:15, 15 May 2007 (UTC) THANKS!! That worked! thank you! I was using a combo pack of of a mirror. I went to legacy website and got the newest version. Awesome mappping, man! I got stuck in the e1m4 cause the elevator in the end of the computer room wouldn't move. Could ya make a whole chex quest version like that? with all the legacy features? E1m1 through e1m9? seamlessly? with a good story? And a MUCH better end than "Congratulations! Are you ready for the next mission?"? Please make one under 1 megabyte zip so i can load it. (Dial up :-( ) Thanks. Atariangamer. Oh, and where do I get Gate 0 and slugbrik textures for newmaps2? (the only one I could load due to DIALUP) I have slugbrik in chex quest 2, but I cant do that much wad editing with XWE. and i dont have a Gate 0 texture Any Tips? PS- i have a map editor...Doom Builder...Can that do any thing? Atariangamer. Well, what you're describing is pretty much what I'm trying to do with Newmaps. I encourage you to download the latest version, and go get a snack while you're waiting. (Just FYI, I used a dial-up connection to upload everything ;) ) And I don't quite understand what you mean about the GATE0 and SLUGBRICK textures. -Xbolt 05:06, 23 May 2007 (UTC) FYI I am a member now. Yeah. so... Fyi... Well, I lost my p-word and I don't have email. Oh and the textures... they are reported as missing in Doom Builder, and legacy crashes when I run the 2nd level. And two billboards pics are missing as well. Using XWE, i dont find any textures that look like them. Oh, I will try to get Newmaps tonight. P.s.- I made a level of my own with 3d bridges and water( but the nodes won't build, i tried 3 nodebuilders, so I can't upload an addon wad.). One last thing...can you try to find an add on or something that will cancel the exit-after-five-levels effect, and cancel the weird crash that happens if you try to use the second episode? I would try to make a wad myself if only I could get those out of the way. And an end episode editor(the things that happen at the ends of map 8 of the other episodes) thanks(if you can!) atariangamer 5-29-07 8:48 pm Got newmaps at 9:20 pm. Another thing(sorry to plague you with questions and problems) Chaos on flemoid prime, doesn't work. Help. Oh, if you are reading this, i will tell you what I think of Newmaps next time I post. Promise. Oh, but I wont if it isn't good. :-) atariangamer 9:22 pm 5-29-07 (OOh, check out my Zorch article called "Zorch: What was it in the first place?". Tell me what you think!) The reason the textures weren't showing up, is that Newmaps betas 1 and 2 were add-ons for the Ultimate Chex Quest. Beta 3 onwards contains all the needed resources. As for the node builder, when I first started, I had trouble getting it to work as well... Dang, I can't remember what I did to fix it! And are you talking about the exiting after level five on the original Chex Quest, or something else? I don't know why COFP doesn't work for you. -Xbolt 19:57, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Just so ya know... Awright, get ready for an outburst...NEWMAPS ROCKS!!! OH YEAH!! BRING IN BETA 10!!! QUICKLY!!... Eh-hem...sorry...just HAD to do that. Seriously, Newmaps rocks. Really. I love the levels...OOOH! and the readable book...love the book... The music though. I noticed the original soundtracks, and one or two that were different, but Doom's music is just WAY TOO DARK. Even for a boss level. Sorry. BUT, I love the Idiotic Jones zones...I actually missed the section with the yellow key the first time around(I used the "gimme" cheat) but still, awesome mapping. Oh, the little cut scene in E3M...4? It starts off with "Where am I now? Its really dark in here.". The cutscene of the confused flemoid after picking up the yellow key. He gets stuck in the doorframe. I had to use "noclip" and walk in front of him to move him, then he didn't want to leave. I got out somehow. Try to fix that...oh and WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU??? THE FINAL BOSS IS A CACTUS!?!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? I'M SUPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT THE MASTERMIND WAS A MUTANT CACTUS?!?! HAH! HAH! HAH!...Really though, where did that brain wave come from? I was expecting a big flem brain on green legs. Oh well...its really funny, though... Is there gonna be support for Lite Amplification Goggles and the Super Shotgun? I couldn't see in the E2M1 map, it was so dark in one spot... and one spot in "Over Construction" as well. The cutscenes are great? I like the intro of E1M1...great ideas. And I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw the end of Episode 3. Try to be original? Please? And how are you going to work FIRE into the last episode. The screenshot of "Fire Escape" on your site wouldn't load. Thats all for the Newmaps section. Chaos on Flemoid Prime works...I used it as an addon to newmaps with no trouble...except for the fact the last level on Episode1 is incomplete. I tried again to make an addon out of my cool map...but the nodebuilder won't complete. I used all the ones that came with Doom Builder, and I can only save ones directly to the original. No small addon wads. I really want to map, and I actually want to do my own game...but dial up and limited times I get on the internet really slow me down. The exit after E(blank)M5...It gives me a signal_handler error. Yours doesn't..but all Chex Quest wads I try quit after E(blank)M5 and Episode 2 quits after every map. Well, keep going with Newmaps...and could you try to finish the 10th Birthday Wad??? You don't have to...but I would like to see it! by atariangamer 3:29pm 6-1-07 one last thing (sorry) could you do some thing about my pass word? I cant remember it, and i don't have e-mail Whew, that's a lot of stuff to take on! Well, here goes... I'm glad you like Newmaps so far, and I'm working to release beta 10 sometime this month. I think some, (not quite all) of the Doom music goes well with my levels. Especially E1M8. The Commonus with the yellow key works just fine for me. Odd... Heh, the Mutant Cactus. When I first started working on episode III, I was trying to think of a totally new boss monster for the end. Then I remembered of one of my home movies, The Attack of the Mutant Cactus, and I thought I'd use the cactus from that as the boss. The idea was so totally stupid, I couldn't resist using it. ;) I think it works pretty well. I'm pretty sure that you can't use the SSG in the original Doom, because someone else tried that a while ago, and it didn't work all that well. And I don't have any plans at the moment to include light goggles. E2M1 takes place at dusk, and E2M2 takes place at nighttime. They're supposed to be dark. More original? What could be more original than the Mutant Cactus? (Or were you referring to the picture of Chex City burning?) The fire escape shot works fine for me. And it's not fire, it's a fire escape. You know, those stairs that you always see outside buildings that are used as an escape route. That's on E2M3. For the nodebuilder, try setting the parameters to 'ZenNode Normal Build' instead of fast build. See if that works. From what you're describing, I think your level 5 exit problem can be fixed by copying chex.wad into your Legacy directory, renaming it to doomu.wad, and then using that as your IWAD. I've completed my two maps for the 10th anniversary wad, and as far as I know, Lucius Octavion is still working on his level, albeit slowly. I have no idea of the status of the other two. And I'm sorry, but I don't know of anything I can do about your password. -Xbolt 21:53, 1 June 2007 (UTC) The chex city on fire pic needs to be more original. That was just an edit of the original picture with the bunnies. The music...just freaks me out. Could you kina brighten up the music? use the same notes...but brighten it. The super shot gun...doesn't work for me...but I have a patch that gives me a weapon using key number eight that looks like the bootspork, but is really powerful and has a longer range (but not too much longer). Could you use that to make another zorcher like the SSG? Ooh, the patch came with dehacked or something...it didn't work on my computer :-( I tried TUCQ the other day...all I can say is...WOW! Thats alot of stuff. I wish he would try to fix E2M2...he said he was just going to delete it and make his own cinema level...gee...I kinda liked it... oh well. So...got and estimate when newmaps will be completely finished?..or will it always be improved until it becomes and IWAD? I like what your doing xbolt, so keep on! I'll try that nodebuilder tip and post a level for...E1M6 of TUCQ. It'll be big, so it might be awihle...but soon, i'm already half way done ;-) keep a look out and work hard on newmaps...oh, can you try to release an objects list? I can't get the bunsen burners and water to work and I can't find those wall lights or fireflies. Last line of this message...I know E2M1-2 is in the night...but it's so dark...I can't see where i'm going! How about a light switch or some dynamic lighting...I know about the software-lighting-doesn't-work thing but it doesn't run good in software anyway. ANYWAY...Goodbye. atariangamer 5:59 pm 6-2-07 I like the burning city picture, even though it is an edited bunny pic. And as for the music, I absolutely love that. I just can't change it. I think I'll stick with the standard zorchers for the time being. I agree, TUCQ is an awesome piece of work. And I also agree that E2M2 should be revamped. In fact, I'm planning on doing that myself as soon as Boingo's done with Phase II. The final release date for Newmaps is currently set for When Its Done™. ;) I have a Doom Builder config built specifically for Newmaps that I use, but I never released it. Since you asked, I guess I'll bundle it with beta 10. And not being able to see in some places is kinda the idea. -Xbolt 05:59, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Well, alllllrighty then! Finaly, my questions are answered, my problems solved (somewhat), and my desires fulfilled (again, somewhat). Thanks. For all you did (and didn't). My level is coming along fine. It starts in a bedroom, you walk out in to a hall where a sink (with water!) and a bowl of chex (with box!) and a table, counter, and cabinet waits. A taped off section has more doors and a stair case. Out side is a huge street with buildings on the side. I had some moulding on the top of the streets, but they kept messing up (open sectors). Farther down is the diner. The reason I want the objects list is because I can't find the chef guy. And a lot of other stuff. But, anyway, at the end of the street is a cinema. I haven't finished the actual theatre, but I would like to know if any projectors could be made. With light coming out the front in beams. Don't try to, but is there a way to do it? I want to make a part where when you get to the highest seat, flemoids pour in the door, and they get locked. I also want to make a camera sequence, but I am horible at scripting. The most I did was change the level name and par time. Oh, well. I was telling my friend the other day...You are the only person IN THE WORLD so far that likes this game. Well, two, the friend that gave me the original disk in the first place. Well, its pretty early in the morning when i'm typing this, so, thats the reason for the short post. Keep on Newmaps. And try to post the miniute you see this. I am going to be on for a LOOOONG time today (if my dad doesn't kick me off). See ya. atariangamer 8:36 am 6-4-07 Ok...ya missed me. The level you're describing sounds like it'll be very interesting. I look forward to seeing it. No, there isn't a way to make light beams in that manner. And the cinematic sequence will take a lot of scripting. I suggest you study the Doom Legacy Wiki, and experiment. That's what I did when I first learned to script, and it helped me immensely. -Xbolt 19:07, 4 June 2007 (UTC) IT IS FINISHED!!! Well, sorta. I...wow, just had a brain spark...huge spark! Lemme go get my laptop. This oughta work...If I use XWE to make a blank Wad...I can use the "Save Map Into" function and make a PWAD, not a huge IWAD. Hold it........................allright, stop holding..didn't work. It said "INCORECT LUMP TABLE (0)" when it was done. Oh well, I have the 5 MB Zip file. Um...How do I post it? Oh, gosh, I can't post it. Xbolt...any ideas (remember, I forgot my Password and I don't have email)? May I Draw Your Atention To... Return of the Queen? by dvader? I saw the screenshots (is that suposed to be the replaced super shotgun?!?) and they look great (are those the original DooM 2 Textures?)...only problem is...whoo, this got my heart stopin'...SEVENTY-FIVE MEGABYTES!?!?!?!?!?!?!? MAN! is that too much. I almost fell out of my chair! 75 MBs...How EVER am I gonna get it? URGH! I couldn't find a history page either. Is the DooM 2 IWAD THAT big? and that was ZIPPED! Well, it made me forget my wad problems!(see above note) Well, xbolt, I'll say it again. Any Ideas??? by (YOU-KNOW-WHO) Atariangamer 12:08 Pm 6-9-07 (PSST...try to get on in the mornings instead of evenings....WAIT...what state do yo live in...this would help me alot for the times and stuff..cause I live in South Carolina! To upload it, get an account on FileFront, or a similar file hosting service. (I'm not sure if it requires email verification or not) The reason ROTQ is so big, is because of the music. Dvader uses mp3s for music instead of the regular MUS format. This makes the music sound better, but greatly increases the file size. Heh, we live (almost) on opposite sides of the country. I live in AZ. -Xbolt 05:53, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Hrm...how about some screenshots instead of a wad? (oh, off subject...i'm on a different computer and this looks wierd...its all rearanged and its yellow!) Could you like change the music on the ROTQ? or just get rid of it? I saw the screens...it looks great!...just cant load 75mbs. Ok, its wierd that you're in Arizona. I was talkin to another one and she was in washington! well try that and i'll try for the screens. see ya! atarian gamer Well, I haven't downloaded the game either, as 75 megs is a little too big, even for me. Why don't you try asking on the Chex Quest Fan Forums? A lot of the guys over there have high-speed internet, and would probably do it for you. -Xbolt 19:31, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Umm...scratch the ROTQ thing. I don't like forums, really. HEY...Just had an idea! (you should probably run and hide now) Why don't you make a patch for the original chex quest wad that makes the leftover levels enjoyable! Like, replacing the Chex textures and sprites with something a little closer to home in the free 3-and-a-half episodes of great id mapping! But don't get too close to the original game. Like, replacing the cyberdemon, cacodemon, and spider master with your own sprites, and the textures like the skin wall (eww!) with tech going into a...dormant flembrane...or something! But make it look comprehensible, unlike some places with missing or non comprehending textures. Like, a hall of stones has grey in the chex wad, but now change it so it looks like chex style textures that match the enviroment! The nasty stuff in "decoration" file of Doom Builder, make it somewhat the same, but with cereal and slime. It would give people the advantage of the original levels! Try it (after you finish newmaps of course!) ! If its not to big, I would definately download it. But clean up the intermission messages (no more profanity or bloody content). see ya atariangamer I think someone else did something like that a while back... I forget who... Anyhow, I have finished the tenth beta of Newmaps, and included the Doom Builder config you requested. -Xbolt 07:00, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Well... You did it! Congrats! But...why does it say "67% complete" ? Didn't you say the version 10 was the final? Or is there more to go? At the time this sentence is being typed, I have 15% downloaded of Newmaps 10. I CAN'T WAIT!!! I hope this doom builder config helps. lemme see if I can get it to work. Please try to find out who did the CQ in Doom patch...the levels are awesome, the maps inspiring...but the looks are horrifying! Just try, please? Over an' out...Atariangamer Yes, Beta 10 isn't the final version of Newmaps. I did manage to find the old CQFF thread for the CQ/Doom mod, but the link doesn't work. Oh, and be sure to tell me what you think of Idiotic Jones III (E3M9). I'm very curious as to what people think of it. -Xbolt 06:13, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Dude, I'm at school (I'm helping out, not in summerschool!) and I finaly got newmaps 10! IJ3...How long did you work on that??? I can't get past it! What number of linedef kills you instantly? I got stuck at the redfloor that gets ya. Man, I'm gonna hafta open up the map in Builder to figure it out. I turned on "invincible" mode for the first time through, but I still died. Smart man, smart. I like the stepping stones with the invisible bridge at the end. The intro looks great, but I guess you hafta get to the end to discover the meaning of "The Last Lemonade". I'm trying to figure out what levels you changed. Could you talk to some of the people who were on that post about the CQ in Doom patch? Mebe one of them still has it. Well...Hold it, I'm in a room with six people, a xbox, and Halo 2. They just had a yelling match about who killed who. Hey...better hide again..nother idea commin'...Could you use the Halo engine, combine lots of Chex Quest maps, and make all the weapons three-d and zorchers...Make a Halo-based Zorchmatch Editon with lots of maps and zorchers. It'll be great! Think about it. Sigin' off, Atariangamer I worked on IJ3 for a few months. The answer to every puzzle is within the level somewhere. (Remember that second piece of paper you picked up?) I found the CQ/Doom mod sitting on my hard drive, I'll upload it later. As for a Halo mod, I can't make one, because I don't have Halo. However, there is a Chex mod for Doom 3, entitled Chex Trek. You'll find it on the Websites article. -Xbolt 18:15, 27 June 2007 (UTC) And here is the promised mod: The CQ/Doom Mod -Xbolt 20:58, 28 June 2007 (UTC)